Christmas With The Winchesters
by shewritesthefics
Summary: It is Castiel's first Christmas with the Winchesters, and Dean wants to make it the best one ever. Sam is feeling lonely spending Christmas with Dean and Cas as a couple, but will an unexpected visit from an old 'friend' change that? This is both a Destiel and a Sabriel. Fluff for both but a little mild Sabriel smut thrown in there.


Christmas with the Winchesters

Castiel awoke to the light sound of Dean snoring. He looked up in Dean's arms to see him asleep, his eyelids fluttering lightly as he dreamt. He lifted his head, looking over to Sam's bed to find him asleep as well. He looked around the room, his eyes focusing on the tree in the corner. It was fairly small, but decorated with lights of different colours that were dimmer in the sunlight. Oh yes, it was Christmas Day. Castiel thought about the conversation he and Dean had had before. Castiel had really not seen the point in celebrating this day, especially since he knew for a fact that this was not Jesus' birthday. But Dean had said that this didn't matter – it wasn't often that the Winchesters got to properly celebrate Christmas and he wanted to do it right for a change.

Castiel slowly manoeuvred himself out of Dean's arms, careful not to wake him. He stood up next to the bed, stretching in the morning air. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing – an overgrown shirt that he had borrowed from Dean, and a pair of boxers. The shirt was frayed on the edges and he was sure that he would probably have to go to a Laundromat and get it cleaned sooner or later, but he still didn't entirely know how to do so, so he would wait for Dean to help him. His stomach rumbled and so he decided to search the room for food, but stopped in his tracks when his eyes focused on the window. The sky looked dark, grey clouds above. Little snowflakes were falling from above, fluttering down, getting caught by the breeze and finally landing on the white sheet that was covering the ground. Castiel felt himself grin. He had never been this close to snow before!

He didn't entirely know what to do so he turned to Dean's bed, his bare feet thumping on the hard wood floor as he ran over to the bedside. He shook Dean and he mumbled, so Castiel shook him harder. Dean awoke with a start, instinctively reaching for the gun under his pillow before he looked at Castiel and realised that he wasn't under attack.

"Cas? What is it?" Dean asked, sitting up against the headboard. Castiel heard Sam shuffle next to them – he must have awoken him as well.

"Dean, it's snowing!" Castiel replied, grinning and pointing to the window.

"…So?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes and looking out the window. "It snows here every year. Don't tell me you've never seen snow before". Castiel rolled his eyes a little, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Of course I have, Dean. But I've only ever been watching over. I've never actually been able to enjoy it"

"Go and stand in it then" Dean replied.

"Come with me?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"You go ahead, I'll be out right after you"

"Okay" Castiel smiled, standing and running to the door, opening it and running out into the snow. Dean leaped up from his bed, following Castiel out of the door and watching him.

"Cas! I meant get dressed first! You're not even wearing any shoes!" Dean shouted, but Castiel didn't answer. He heard Sam approach him, leaning against the door frame and chuckling.

"Wow, i've never seen him this excited before" Sam said.

"Me neither" Dean admitted. They watched Castiel walking through the snow for a few minutes before finally he turned, looking over to them sadly.

"Dean" Castiel said.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean replied.

"As fun as this is… I forgot that I am sensitive to the cold now. And it hurts"

Dean laughed at the look on Castiel's face.

"Come in then" Dean said. "We'll make hot cocoa and get the fire going. That'll warm you up"

Castiel grinned and walked inside, Sam shutting the door behind them.

Castiel and Sam sat down at the table while Dean went over to the kettle and got out three mugs. Sam smiled, studying Castiel as he watched Dean. Sam could tell how much they both cared about each other. And Castiel was learning new things from Dean every day. Dean stirred the drinks, first taking Castiel's to his and then walking back and retrieving both his own and Sam's. He handed one to Sam and he thanked him in return, before Dean sat down on the chair in between them both. He grinned as he watched Castiel blow lightly on his hot chocolate and then begin to sip it – content with the taste. Dean drank his own coffee down and they all sat in comfortable silence for a while.

Sam looked out the window, sighing a little as he heard Dean and Castiel begin to have a conversation. He loved being here with his brother and best friend more than anything, but he couldn't help but feel lonely when they were doing all of their couple things. He knew exactly who he wanted here with him, but that could never happen. Sam should have told him how he felt before it was too late.

To be honest, Sam didn't even know if Gabriel liked him; let alone loved him. Something had happened to Sam and he wasn't sure when it had started. His multiple encounters with the archangel had started bitter but had then led to something else – he didn't know if it was love. He just knew that he was definitely missing the jerk, and he wanted him to come back.

"Sammy, did you hear me?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Sam asked, snapping back into reality.

"I said that we're gonna go out for a while and look at the Christmas stuff in the stores. We'll do the presents, eat and stuff later. You coming?"

"Nah" Sam replied. "I'm alright here thanks, I'll catch up with you guys later" Sam replied.

"Okay, awesome. Merry Christmas bro" Dean winked, before standing, picking up his jacket, keys and taking Castiel's hand.

"Goodbye, Sam" Castiel nodded.

"Merry Christmas. And later, Cas" Sam smiled. They left and he walked over to his bed, laying back and putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, picturing Gabriel's face and the way he smiled. He felt himself smiling involuntarily. He pictured Gabriel's voice – the way he sounded when he laughed and the little jokes he loved to make. He always loved Gabriel's voice.

"I'm glad"

Sam's eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling. It was as if he had actually heard Gabriel's voice! He didn't understand… Gabriel was dead…

"Not quite"

Sam froze, slowly sitting up and looking at the other man in the room. Gabriel was standing there, leaning against the counter and smirking.

"What's up, Sasquatch?" Gabriel smiled.

"How… how are you even here? Am I dreaming?" Sam asked, standing.

"Nope, not dreaming. To be honest, I don't know why I'm back. But I am"

"How did you know we were here?" Sam asked, walking forwards a little but still making a significant gap between the two – wanting to keep his distance while he was unsure.

"I heard your thoughts; almost like a prayer. Like you were calling out to me" Gabriel replied.

_Like I was missing you… _Sam thought. Gabriel didn't react, which made Sam wonder just how many of his thoughts Gabriel had heard.

"Why the long face? I thought you'd be happy to see me" Gabriel said.

"I- I am... I'm just… surprised" Sam replied.

"Well here I am, there's no changing that. So how about we skip the awkward conversation and you get over here" Gabriel suggested.

"Get over here?" Sam asked, his pulse quickening as he studied Gabriel's face for some sort of explanation.

"You already know I heard what you were thinking before, that's why I'm here. And I'm surprised – I thought you would've known how I felt about you long before this"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can stop the playing dumb act, Sam" Gabriel warned. "Why do you think I killed Dean all those times? I was trying to prepare you – make it a little easier for you when Dean died. I wouldn't do that for just anyone"

"So you… you feel, the same?" Sam asked, unsure.

"Of course I do, idiot" Gabriel smiled. He stepped forwards, reaching his hands up to pull Sam's face towards his, pulling him into a soft, warm kiss. It felt perfect – it was definitely what Sam had been craving. He kissed Gabriel back, his hands moving to the archangel's waist and resting on his hips. Gabriel's hands moved around his neck and he tangled them in the back of Sam's hair, pulling slightly and earning a small moan from Sam. He took this as a chance to deepen the kiss – his tongue entering Sam's mouth – which was gratefully received. Sam gained confidence as they continued to kiss and lifted Gabriel onto the counter, his legs wrapping around Sam's waist. Gabriel was surprised at the sudden burst of confidence from Sam, but very happy about it. He had missed Sam so much and wanted this for so long. They kissed hard and fast, lips crashing against each other over and over and their breathing becoming faster and deeper.

"I've thought about doing this so many times, it's been killing me" Gabriel moaned, pulling back a little to speak and to catch his breath. He kissed Sam again roughly.

"Me too, I had no idea you felt the same though" Sam replied between kisses.

"Oh, Sammy… so delightfully oblivious" Gabriel chuckled.

"So you were aware how much I liked you?" Sam asked, pulling Gabriel closer and tangling his hands in his hair, pulling a little and grinding slightly against him.

"I- _oh! _Yes, I was aware. I wasn't sure just how much though, but clearly it's a lot" Gabriel smiled, and then began to pant as Sam grinded against him again. "Not a good idea, Sammy… You really shouldn't do that again…" he warned.

"Bite me" Sam moaned, and the Gabriel pulled away, diving forwards and kissing hard against Sam's neck. Sam gasped and threw his head back; enjoying the pleasure that Gabriel was giving him. He held on tightly to Gabriel's hair which only made him go faster – kissing, biting and sucking along Sam's jawline. He knew there would be marks there later that Dean and Cas would notice, but he didn't care. He felt Gabriel's hands run down his chest, sliding against the fabric of his shirt and stopping at the hem. Gabriel's hands then went under his shirt, caressing his chest again before moving to his back, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs tighter around Sam. Sam groaned and moved his hands to Gabriel's shirt, tugging on it until they broke apart and he pulled Gabriel's shirt off, throwing it to the other side of the room. He leaned back in to kiss Gabriel but was refused.

"Yours too, now" Gabriel commanded and Sam grinned, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor. He then grabbed Gabriel's ass, pulling him up and lifting him, carrying him to the bed. He then threw him down, climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately as he felt Gabriel reach for the buckle on Sam's belt.

"Thank you for today" Castiel said, looking over at Dean, who was concentrating on the road.

"No problem Cas, I just want us to have a good Christmas, y'know?" Dean replied, looking to him and smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I have had a wonderful day" Castiel smiled, looking out the window.

"It's not over yet. We're gonna go back to Sam now and cook up all this food, maybe watch the game… then it's present time!" Dean laughed. Castiel smiled, thinking about the present for Dean that he had hidden in the motel room yesterday. He hoped that Dean would like it. They reached the motel and they both got out of the car – taking the bags of food out of the backseat and carrying them together. They reached their room and Dean got out the door key, fumbling with the lock until he managed to get the door open and they both walked inside.

They were greeted with something they both never expected to see, and their jaws dropped in unison. Sam and Gabriel were lying in bed together, shirtless, Sam with his head resting on Gabriel's chest. They were kissing lightly – clearly the aftermath of something else they had been doing beforehand that Dean would never want to think about. Upon hearing the sound of Dean and Cas putting the grocery bags onto the floor, they broke apart and turned towards the doorway. Gabriel grinned while Sam's face dropped.

_Holy crap…_ Sam thought. He knew that Dean hated Gabriel… this could not get more awkward…

"Dean, I can explain…" Sam mumbled.

"Don't… don't bother. I think it would be better if you just didn't say anything…" Dean replied, rubbing his eyes and trying to get the mental picture out of his mind. "Scarred for life, dude…"

Sam shrugged a little, rolling off of Gabriel but making sure that he was still under the covers.

"Do you want us to leave while you get dressed?" Dean asked, staring at the discarded clothes on the floor in disgust.

"Don't bother" Gabriel said, snapping his fingers. Sam and Gabriel were both dressed. They got out of the bed, standing up and both sitting down on the front of it. Nothing was said for a few painful seconds.

"I think this moment would best be described as extremely awkward" Castiel mentioned. Dean looked at him with an expression that said _you don't say…_ and then they both turned to start emptying the bags of food. Sam stood, helping to get out the different pots and cutlery that they would use to cook the meal. Gabriel turned on the TV and Castiel chose to abandon his job and watch the TV with his brother. Gabriel smiled and began discussing/explaining the different TV shows with Castiel while the Winchesters cooked together in uncomfortable silence. After a few hours, the meal was ready and set up at the table. They all took a seat, helping themselves to plates of steaming food and putting the game on the TV. Dean looked out the window – it was dark now. It was hard to believe that so much had happened in one day. And he was still owed an explanation about how Gabriel was back. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about Gabriel and Sam being together – if they even were together. And how long had this been going on? Could Gabriel really be trusted?

Gabriel seemed to read Dean's mind as he coughed, and Dean turned to look at him. Gabriel swallowed what he was eating and his expression remained plain.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, Dean-O…" Gabriel shrugged.

"Yeah, you could say that you do" Dean replied.

"Well, I just got back today. I don't know how or why, but I'm back. First thing I heard was Sam praying _well, _thinking about me, and I just followed that here" Gabriel explained. Dean threw him a look that said to keep going, so he did. "Turns out Sammy and I liked each other quite a lot, so it just sort of happened"

Dean looked to Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"So you just thought you'd come over here and screw my brother?" Dean asked, looking back at Gabriel.

"Dean!" Sam objected, but he ignored him.

"Calm down. This isn't just some 'come over and screw him' thing." Gabriel said.

"What is it then?" Dean asked. Gabriel looked away a little – he still wasn't the best at expressing his feelings and all of them could tell that. He and Dean had that in common. He felt Sam's hand reach his under the table and he held it lightly, feeling Sam stroke it with his thumb and looking up to see Sam smiling at him. He knew exactly how he felt about Sam – he just had to put it into words. He turned back to Dean, feeling more confident now.

"Well, I… I love him" Gabriel said, blushing a light pink and looking away. "So just shut up about it, okay?" he warned, crossing his arms.

Dean smirked, feeling much happier about the situation now because he could see how happy Gabriel made his brother.

"Aww, that's so sweet" Dean teased and Gabriel glared. They all continued to eat, talking and laughing until they had finished the meal. They then retreated to the couch and just managed to all fit on it together. Dean put an arm around Cas, who curled into his chest and lightly kissed his cheek, smiling up at him. "So, who wants to do presents?" Dean asked. Castiel grinned and stood, running over to one of the cupboards, moving some things and retrieving his presents. Dean laughed and pulled his out from under the couch, and Sam went over to his bed and pulled his out from under it.

"Who wants to go first?" Sam asked, sitting back down next to them. "Cas?"

"Yes, okay…" Cas replied, handing one of his presents to Sam. Sam smiled and began to unwrap it, pulling it out of the paper and tilting his head in confusion.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"Pink hair dye… Dean assured me that you would appreciate it" Castiel replied innocently. Dean and Gabriel burst out laughing, and Sam glared at them both.

"Please Sam, you have to use that" Gabriel laughed.

"No way" Sam replied, setting it down on the table. "But thank you, Cas"

Castiel nodded and then picked up his second present, handing it to Dean.

"I, er…" Castiel began. "I had no idea what to get you. I found this but I don't know if you're going to like it"

"I'm sure I will" Dean smiled, kissing Castiel lightly before moving back again and unwrapping his present to reveal a small box. He opened it to find a necklace inside – some sort of symbol.

"It's a symbol for protection" Castiel explained. "I always want to be a guardian to you and I took your last necklace from you, so I believed that I owed you a new one. Turn it around"

Dean obeyed, pulling the necklace out of the box and turning it around to the other side. Engraved in the symbol were the words _"for my Dean, my true wings". _Dean smiled, looking up at Castiel's expectant face.

"I love it, Cas. This is perfect" Dean said, pulling him in for a kiss. "My turn"

Dean handed Sam a large present and Sam looked at him carefully.

"Am I sure I want to open this?" Sam asked.

"Only one way to find out" Dean replied, grinning. Sam paused for a moment before giving in and ripping the paper open. He pulled out two items – a bottle of alcohol and a razor.

"For your sideburns… seriously man, they're disgusting" Dean commented.

"Thanks, Dean…" Sam chuckled. Dean then handed Castiel a present, smiling and putting his arm back around him as he watched him open it. Castiel opened the paper to reveal a small box, and then he opened that. Inside was a silver ring, fairly thick but decorated with interesting patterns and a light green stone in the middle. _Green like Dean's eyes, _Castiel thought.

"I know that marriage isn't really my thing, and I don't know if angels can even get married but I do know that I want to spend my life with you Cas, so whatever we do to make that happen, I don't mind. You can choose" Dean smiled. Castiel didn't reply but instead pulled Dean closer, kissing him passionately until there was a sarcastic cough from Gabriel. Dean glared at him and he chuckled. Castiel held Dean's face lightly, looking into his eyes.

"Just promise that we can stay close like this, and that you'll always be there to catch me when I fall, as I am to raise you when you're down" Castiel said.

"Of course" Dean promised, and then they all continued to share presents until they had run out. They then drank together, laughed, and Sam promised Gabriel that he would repay him for not getting him anything – since he hadn't known that he would be here. Gabriel had the perfect way for Sam to repay him, and Dean groaned in disgust as Gabriel whispered to his brother. Castiel smiled, pulling Dean away and outside so that they could sit on the Impala and watch the stars together.

"Merry Christmas, Cas" Dean said.

"Merry Christmas, Dean"

All in all, it was the best Christmas the Winchesters and the angels had ever had.


End file.
